Disney-IMG Adventure Kingdom
Disney-IMG Adventure Kingdom 'is an indoor theme park located in Riverhead, Long Island, New York. Areas #'Disney-'IMG Studios- '''The main entrance of the park #'WWE Alleyway -''' Themed to WWE Superstars #'Nickelodeon Slime City - '''Themed to the ''Nickelodeon ''TV channel #'Peanuts '- Based on the Peanuts comic strip #'Sesame Street - Themed to the 1969 Children's educational puppet show Sesame Street #'Roblox - '''Themed to the massive online game ''Roblox #'Scholastic - '''Themed to the Scholastic book company #'Marvel -''' Themed to Marvel Heroes and Villains #'Cartoon Network - '''Themed to Cartoon Network Shows #'Hannah-Barbara - 'Themed to old ''Hannah-Barbara ''cartoons #'Lost Valley - ' Based on Lost Valley Dinosaurs from IMG: Worlds of Adventure and IMG: Worlds of Journey #'Universal City - based on Universal movies Attractions Disney-IMG Studios # Terminator 2 3D: '''a 4D Show loosely based on the Terminator films and one of the parks that is out of Universal resorts '''Map Info: '''The future is coming...after YOU! Join forces with the Terminator® in a battle to prevent mankind's extinction at the cold, steel hands of menacing cyborgs. You'll dodge plasma blasts. Feel objects whooshing past you. And become completely immersed in the 360-degree action of this thrilling adventure set in an apocalyptic wasteland. # '''Hollywood Dream: '''a B&M Sitting Coaster loosely based on Hollywood and Music and it is a clone of the one at USJ '''Map Info: # SAW: The Walkthrough Attraction (13+)- 'a horror house walkthrough loosely based on the Saw franchise '''Map Info: ' "I wanna Play A Game with you. Survive the madness of Jigsaw and his well known puppet Billy" # '''Rock N’ Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith- '''TBA. # '''Power Rangers the Ride- a 3D dark motion simulator ride based off the 2017 film Power Rangers while being similar to Transformers The Ride and The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman Map Info: '''Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you hop in zords leading into a huge fusion into a Megazord when you get to Rita WWE * '''WWE vs TNA: The Ride 4D- '''a 4D motion simulator loosely based on WWE and TNA and it is similar to Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon at Universal Orlando '''Map Info: The WWE side will take you on an epic journey when mostly every superstar comes with you to invade The iMPACT! Zone! You then go out to the stage and have an amazing battle in front with the live crowd! The TNA side will take you with mostly every TNA star, on an epic journey into the WWE RAW stage. You then go out in the WWE ring in front of a live crowd and battle. Before You hop on to Either two Sides. You can Either sport WWE Goggles or IMPACT! Goggles * Smack Down!: The Ride - A Larson Super Loop ride. TBA * John Cena Acceleration '''- a Teacups flat ride themed on John Cena '''Map Info: * The Best of RAW 4D - '''A 4D show loosely based on Monday Night Raw '''Map Info: * The Undertaker -''' A Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster based on The Undertaker '''Map Info: * Kane -''' A Launched Wooden Roller Coaster similar to Lightning Rod at Dollywood '''Map Info: * The Shield - A Trio Wild Mouse Roller coaster loosely based on the Former WWE team with Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.' Map Info:' Nickelodeon Slime City * Loud House: Fabirk of Creation -''' an Indoor dive coaster loosely based on the 2016 Nickelodeon Cartoon of the same name * 'SpongeBob's Super Splashing 4D Ride -' a 4D show loosely based on the most popular Nick Show. "SpongeBob SquarePants" * 'Fairy Odd Taxi Spin - ' * 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock -' * 'Dora's Dune Buggies - '''a bumper cars themed ride * '''Bunsen Is A Beast: Golf Wars - ' * '''Danny Phantom: Ghost Duel - an B&M Dueling Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster similar to Battlestar Galactica at Universal Studios Singapore * Victorious 4D '- an 4D show loosely based on the 2010 sitcom. "Victorious" * '''Teenage Robot Turnabout '- A Zamplera Kiddie Carpet Sesame Place NY * 'Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - '''A dark ride * '''Super Grover's Vapor Trail - '''A kiddie coaster * '''Cookie Monster's High C Adventure - '''A kids pirate ship * '''Oscar the Grouch's Whirly Worms - '''A spinningride * '''Big Bird's Balloon Race - '''high balloon tower ride that affords a view of the park Roblox World of Fun * '''The ROBLOX Builders Sluggers '- A Zamperla Swing Ride * 'ROBLOX: Battle of the Villains '- A 4D ride * 'Escape from Mount Blox '- A water ride similar to Escape from Pompeii at Busch Gardens Williamsburg * 'Noob Blasters on Noob Hill '- A interactive attraction and a parody of Boo Blasters on Boo Hill Kings Dominion * 'The Wild Robloxian vs The Wild Guest '- A dueling wooden coaster Scholastic Land * Bone's Adventure - A 3D motion based trackless dark ride loosely based on the graphic novel series, ''Bone ''Map Info:' * Captain Underpants: Awesome Ride - a family rollercoaster loosely based on the upcoming 2017 DreamWorks movie of the same name '''Map Info:' * Panem Aerial Tour - A 3D Motion Simulator ride similar to Star Tours but based on the Hunger Games film series Map Info: An unforgettable tour that will immerse you in the world of Panem. You are among the lucky few to take a soaring tour of Panem and the iconic landmarks of the Capitol. But this all has a catch! Shortly after you think you’ve made it, Peacekeepers will spot your craft and you’ll be caught in the middle of an epic battle! * Capitol Bullet Train - A Launched Rollercoaster similar to the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point Map Info: Get ready for 360 degrees of thrill! Hop on the Capitol Bullet Train for a once-in-a-lifetime ride to the Capitol. This launched roller coaster will send you backwards, forwards, and upside down on this supersonic ride! Marvel Super Hero Island * The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman 3D - A 3D Dark motion simulator ride loosely based on Spiderman Map Info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. You'll face a cast of Marvel characters as you soar above the streets, scale skyscrapers and battle bad guys left and right. The high-definition 3-D graphics are so vivid, you might catch yourself counting the stitches on Spider-Man's gloves. Just watch out for the 400-foot freefall. * Dr. Doom's Fearfall - A launched drop tower Map Info: So, you think of yourself as a thrill ride pro? Never fazed, never flustered? This might be your match. Here's the situation: One of Marvel's supreme super villains needs to test his latest invention, a machine that sucks fear out of people. His plan? Use the fear he collects as a weapon against the Fantastic Four. How, you ask, will he get this fear out of you? By having his henchmen strap you into a seat, blast you 185 feet into the sky and then—without a second to catch your breath—hurl you back down with a face-melting force stronger than gravity itself. Not feeling so brave now, are you? * The Incredible HULK - A launched roller coaster Map Info: Step inside a high-security research compound commanded by General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross. You’ve bravely volunteered to be a test subject for a (potentially life-altering) science experiment based on Dr. Bruce Banner’s research. At the General’s word, your group is blasted with gamma radiation. Suddenly, you feel unstoppable. Before you can blink, you’re catapulted out with the force of a fighter jet. Hulk-like power propels you upside down into a weightless zero-gravity roll, racing faster and faster down the track. Hang on with superhuman strength as this high-speed, red-line rampage smashes its way through the sky. * Storm Force Acceleration- A Teacup ride Map Info: The evil Magneto is at it again. He's plotting to take over the world, and the X-Men are first on his list. But Professor Xavier and Storm have a plan that just might work. If she can harness enough thunder and lightning, she can blast Magneto into oblivion. But she needs your help. Board the professor's power generator and spin the wheel as fast as you can. The faster you go, the more thunder and lightning you'll create. The fate of the planet is literally in your hands. *Avengers: Battle of Ultron Map Info: Join Marvel’s Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America and the Hulk as they take to the skies to battle the evil villain Ultron. Earn your place on The Avengers team and help to save the day! *Thor Thunder Spin Map Info: Overload your senses on this dizzying experiment in physics… Be pinned to your seat by the laws of gravity as Marvel’s Thor, the Mighty Avenger, attempts to rescue you from the clutches of Loki, God of Mischief. *Flight of the Quinjets Map Info: Take control of your own two-seat Quinjet and take flight with other Quinjets in a fun race… Suitable for all ages, join Marvel’s finest on this fun ride. *Iron Man Experience Map Info: Take flight on a thrilling aerial tour of the city to get a unique perspective of the latest and tallest addition to the Hong Kong Skyline – Hong Kong Stark Tower. Just a word of warning, there are reports of Hydra elements operating in the region. Be prepared for action! *Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: Breakout! Map Info: Join Rocket on a thrilling mission to rescue the Guardians of the Galaxy from high up in The Collector’s fortress… but not before unleashing intergalactic mayhem in the process, from the top of the fortress to the bottom, and all to the tune of one of Star-Lord’s awesome mixtape songs! Showcasing all-new special effects, appearances by popular characters, music inspired by the soundtracks from the films, and “big thrill” drop sequences with a free-fall sensation that’ll have you screaming for more, this is one adventure you won’t want to miss. * Kingpin Arcade - Map Info: * Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride based on the 2016 Film of the same name which Riders join Doctor Strange in defeating Kaecillus Map Info: Cartoon Network *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Raging Cruises - A ranging river rapids *Powerpuff Triple Tower - A triple tower *The Amazing RIDE of Gumball - A 4D shooting dark ride that uses the same technology as MIB: Alien Attack. Note: This ride spins way faster than the one at IMG Worlds of Adventure *Steven Universe: Gem Attack - an Indoor Hyper Coaster *Ben 10 Hero Time- an Intamin motion simulat ride using the same ride system as Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, Category:IMG Category:IMG Worlds Category:Indoor Theme Parks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nintendo